Possible Life After People Episodes (DinosaursRoar)
These are some episode ideas for Life After People, currently consisting of 8 seasons. Only DinosaursRoar may edit this page, and some of the ideas were taken from this page. Season 3 Episode 1: Invaders II This episode is named after the first invaders episode in season 1. It also focuses on native wild California dylani clashing with invasive American alligators, immortal vampires from Sunnydale, California, Collinwood, and Progenitor Council prowling the world, invasive antelopes in North America such as gemsboks, nilgais, and blackbucks and their dangers towards some natives, while dinosaurs and other prehistoric species escaping from various Jurassic Parks, Prehistoric Park, Prehistoric Kingdom, and other prehistoric animal sanctuaries/zoos, fate of the town of Marysville California, ACDC Town and its Net-Navis, and Echo Ridge and its FM-Ians. Episode 2: Burning Down the House This episode focuses on the fate of some famous places, including fictional ones, like Kingston Falls being burned down due to real gremlins causing fires, Sandusky, Ohio being populated by wild animals instead of humans, Dr. Wily's Castle crumbling while the robots there learn to cope with their changing lives, Terraformed Mars being invaded by the last group of organisms to invade Mars (animals), and SSB4 Land collapsing while the real humanoid characters of this park escaping and thriving without humans. Episode 3: Daddy's Not Home This episode focuses on life after people in many foundations, zoos, and other places, both real and fictional, without their owners such as Los Angeles Zoo and its animals, Megaman X Land and its real Reploids, Yuba City and its famous locations, Sea World San Diego and Orlando and their own animals, Skull Island Park and its fauna, and the fate of many exotic pets (such as iguanas, coatis, kinkajous, and many others) in their owner's abandoned homes worldwide. Episode 4: The Great Death This episode focuses on the fate of many of the celebrities's homes and related subjects such as Michael Jackson's home in southern California, Elvis Presley's home and his equipments, Justin Bieber's pet capuchin monkey, Falco's home, George Clooney's home, and others. Episode 5: Great Downfall This episode focuses on many collapses of many of the famous large buildings such as the Leaning Tower of Pisa, Taipei of Taiwan, Two International Finance Center of Hong Kong, and many other collapses of famous landmarks. Episode 6: World of Chaos This episode focuses on the fate of famous landmarks and related subjects including Tower Bridge of Sacramento California, Parthenon of Athens Greece, Dome of the Rock of Jerusalem, El Ángel of Mexico, Monas of Jakarta, tigers of Washington DC Zoo, and some others. Episode 7: Destruction Looms This episode focuses on the destruction of Azadi tower in Tehran, Hiroshima Cenotaph and Atomic Bomb Dome, The Chiang Kai-shek Memorial in Taipei, and even the fate of rhinos that escaped from zoos, the skunks that live in cities, and some others. Episode 8: The Fires Await This episode focuses on the fate of the once common city fire trucks, Eurika's tree tunnels, Cathedral of Santiago de Compostela, Palais Garnier Paris Opera House, as well as the fate of escaped zoo giraffes, and many others. Episode 9: Airborne Terror This episode focuses on the fate of drones, both military drones and household drones, many of the helicopters across the world, party balloons, hot air balloons, as well as the invasion of fruit bats (inclduing flying foxes) in North America and the comeback of the California condor. Episode 10: Caverns to Nothingness This episode focuses on the fate of many man-made tunnels worldwide, for transportation and even for other uses. This episode also focuses on the fate of flamingos in zoos around the world, escaped zoo vampire bats in Florida and California, California's Great America, and some others. Season 4 Episode 1: Left Behind This episode focuses in the fate of Sacramento Zoo, Sacramento Bird House, Linda California, Wheatland California, SunSplash in Roseville California, semi-domesticated Asian elephants in Asia, Berk and its dragons, and some others. Episode 2: As Seen in the Afterlife This episode focuses on the fate of the church of Marysville, pet golden retrievers, Universal Studios Hollywood, Six Flags Discovery Kingdom, Plumas Lake, Life In Venus, Pine Barrens, escaped zoo emus in California and Texas, and some others. Episode 3: Party's Over This episode focuses on the fate of real life cryptids, Chuck E Cheese restaurants worldwide, Destiny Island from Kingdom Hearts franchise, Panda Express restaurants worldwide and their food, movie theaters across the world, Universal Studios Sacramento and many of the structures in the park, remains of articulated Disney characters used for shows like Welcome to Pooh Corner and Dumbo's circus, and some others. Episode 4: Lucifer's Awakening This episode focuses on many fearful places, creatures, and many more, including Corvin Castle and its vampires, New Holland and its resurrected creatures, New York's Sewers and its sewer alligators and giant rats, Life In Venus, and many more. Episode 5: God's Judgement This episode focuses on the fate of the largest and the most advanced churches in the world, as well as the fate of city dwelling crows and ravens, introduced peafowls in the cities of California, escaped zoo hippopotamuses around the world, huts made by Indians and modern people, and many others. Episode 6: Nature Takes All This episode focuses on the fate of Hollywood trams, Hollywood Studio sets, Chickensaurs (half chicken half non-avian theropod dinosaur hybrids), Los Angeles Ostrich Farm and its ostriches, Los Angeles Alligator Farm and its American alligators, and many others. Episode 7: Home for the Holidays This episode focuses on the fate of Kansas City Zoo and its animals, feral and captive Barbary doves, Top Thrill Dragster at Cedar Point, Titanic II (if Titanic II was built), pumpkin pies around the world, plastic props (skeletons, vampires, etc) for Halloween, Elephant Lodges in Zimbabwe and Namibia, Sky Tram of San Diego Wild Animal Park, and some others. Episode 8: The Final Truce This episode focuses on war related subjects such as military tanks, solider helmets, pigeons that are still used for wars, modern robots (including BigDog and such), military camps, and many others. Episode 9: Cancelled This episode focuses on the fate of unfinished buildings around the world, as well as the Office Bridge, St. George Coast Guard Station, Office québécois de la langue française, and many other offices and work-related sites across the world. Episode 10: Costly Downfall This episode focuses on the fate of dollar bills and coins across the world, as well as the fate of former rich site such as White Castle, Monmouthshire, Fish Farms across the world, One World Trade Center in New York City, factory robots around the world, and many other related subjects. Season 5 Episode 1: Nature's Demolition Crew This episode focuses on the fate of all kinds of construction vehicles and equipment, as well as demolition equipment, and even the fate of all animals from Miami Zoo, prehistoric species in Prehistoric Kingdom, real life strigois in Romania, and some others. Episode 2: Doomsday? This episode focuses on the fate of Clamp Cable Network Center, Golden Gate Park of San Fransisco, German shepherds living on many of the islands off the coast of California, Live Oak, Stone Circles in the Isle of Man, domesticated llamas and alpacas kept in farms across the world, Midway of Fun, and Eiffel Tower's replica at Las Vegas. Episode 3: Mother Nature's Reclamation This episode focuses on the fate of Sea World San Antonio, The Statue of Liberty's replica in Las Vegas, Monorails across the world, Chauve Sourie Ville, Myakka City Lemur Reserve and its lemurs, and many others. Episode 4: Unforgiving This episode focuses on the fate of Winchester Mystery House, Morgan House, Mission San Francisco de Asís, Palace of Fine Arts, Gutsman.EXE Farm and its real life Gutsman.EXEs, and many others. Episode 5: Neighborhoods Taken This episode focuses on the fate of Robbins of California, suburbs of California, Orville of California, North America's invasive Eurasian collared doves, North America's invasive mynas, Mushnik's Flower Shop and its Audrey II, Marysville Safari Park, and many others. Episode 6: A Wild Comeback This episode focuses on the fate of real mammalian Mokele-mbembes, Dragons, rhinos called Unicorns, Central Park Zoo and its collection of animals, Eden and its prehistoric species collections, Hunting Ranches throughout North America, and many more. Episode 7: Breakout This episode focuses on the fate of San Fransisco Zoo and its animals, Extinct Island and its prehistoric creatures, Dinosaur Zoo and its mesozoic species, Marysville's Mesozoic Park, Jiangshis, Gakis, and many others. Episode 8: Tales from the Crypt This episode focuses on the fate of Cenozoic Park and its own collection of Cenozoic animals, many of the time capsules around the world, Titanic's remains, man-made underground lairs, and many other related subjects. Episode 9: The Haunting Past This episode focuses on the fate of Machu Picchu of Peru, Tikal of Guatemala, Angkor Wat of Cambodia, Petra of Arabia, Stonehenge of England, Moai of Easter Island, and many other historical sites around the world. Episode 10: Darkness Takeover This episode focuses on the fate of Alhambra, fossil sites around the world, Tallahassee of Florida, vampires of New Orleans, and many others. Season 6 Episode 1: Fear Itself This episode focuses on the fate of Bran Castle and its real life undead Bass.EXEs, haunted attractions across the world, Grand Theatre of Poland, Hex The Legend of the Towers ride of Alton Towers, and many other seemingly dark and even fearful places around the world. Episode 2: The Weeds Grow This episode focuses on Life In Mercury, the fate of Hawaiian towns due to the nearby volcano, the fate of Tokyo Skytree, St. Louis Cathedral of New Orleans, and many others. Episode 3: Fear of Falling This episode focuses on the fate of the Sacramento Bird House and all of the bird species inside of the house, as well as the invasive European starlings in North America, passenger pigeons which were once thought to be extinct during the time of humans, fighter jets across the world, and many other flying related subjects. Episode 4: Season's Greetings This episode focuses on the fate of jack-o-lanterns (both natural carved pumpkins and man-made plastic ones), cauldrons and similar pots made for cooking and storing stuff, Calico Mine Ride of Knott's Berry Farm, Timber Mountain Log Ride of Knott's Berry Farm, Planet Hollywood of Las Vegas, Dolby Theatre of Hollywood California, and some others. Episode 5: Seeds of Destruction This episode focuses on the fate of invasive Chinese common bamboo in North America, Fast Food Restaurants across the world, DylanusLand and its real life Dylan the Dylanus characters, escaped zoo meerkats across the USA, and many others. Episode 6: The Fun Stops Here This episode focuses on the fate of reflecting pools across the world, Broadway Theatres of New York City, All year Halloween stores across the world, The Peninsula Paris Hotel of Paris France, escaped zoo gorillas in Florida, and some others. Episode 7: Better Without Them This episode focuses on the fate of the now-abandoned 1940s extermination camps across Germany, as well as the fate of the Panama Canal, Lumberjacks Statues of every Lumberjacks restaurants across the US, escaped zoo cobras in the US, and many others. Episode 8: Not For Sale This episode focuses on the fate of the banks across the US, cars and other vehicles in junkyards, artifacts left out for yard sales around the world before humans disappeared, many kinds of toys in many stores throughout the world, pet food across the world, and many others. Episode 9: Mother Nature Strikes Back This episode focuses on the fate of poison ivy plants across North America, introduced Africanized killer bees in North America, escaped zoo/safari park white-faced whistling ducks across North America, escaped zoo/safari park red river hogs, and many other nature-related subjects. Episode 10: Condemned By Man This episode focuses on the fate of Virginia opossums in North America, New Zealand's and Australia's introduced species, guineafowls in farms around the world, London's ferris wheel, archaeology sites around the world, and many others. Season 7 Episode 1: World of Monsters This episode focusses on the fate of Japan's formerly fictional shikis, Florida's Minecraft Zoo, Mount Everest's yetis, Maine's Collinwood, and many other landmarks and formerly fictional creatures. Episode 2: Dawn of a New Day This episode focuses on the fate of marthanuses, nonnative introduced and invasive hippos in South America, Jurassic Park: Isla Sorna, Indominus Rex Farm, most self-driving cars across the world, and many others. Episode 3: Chaos Unleased This episode focuses on the fate of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and its living animatronics, the Collector's Museum and its exhibits, Knott's Berry Farm (other than Silver Bullet which was shown in season 2), Animal Actors from both Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Studios Florida, and many others. Episode 4: Holiday Season This episode focuses on the fate of escaped zoo komodo dragons and other exotic animals in Florida, Barry R Kirshner Wildlife Sanctuary of Oroville California, RobloxLand, Walmarts across the world, Future House of Marysville California, and some others. Episode 5: Cryptophilia This episode focuses on the fate of yetis of the Himalayas, Dinoland USA Wildlife, Haunted Verdun Manor of Texas, Griffith Park Zoo, Kirby Farm, escaped zoo ostriches, Extinct Animals Preserve, Jurassic Park: Sacramento California, and mamy other related subjects. Episode 6: Lost and Still Lost This episode focuses on the fate of Jurassic Park: Boston, Jurassic Park: Miami, Pika's Farmland and its real life pikachus, Dinoland China, California Living Museum, Avatar-Land and its real life Pandora animals and plants, escaped zoo hyenas in North America, Aquarium of the Pacific, and some other related subjects. Category:Episodes